chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronicles of Illusion (series)
DISCLAIMER: Chronicles of Illusion is an unofficial, non-profit series created only for free public entertainment. Sale of this series is strictly prohibited. All official characters and their related elements belong to their respective owners and are used under the terms of fair use. Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers Welcome to the Chronicles of Illusion Wiki. The official website for the crossover series, Chronicles of Illusion. For information about the series, go to the What is Chronicles of Illusion? page. Just one rule: NOBODY is allowed to edit this Wiki! Those who dare to break this rule WILL GET BLOCKED! Also keep in mind that this Wiki does contain spoilers for the series, so if you don't want the series spoiled for you, then leave the Wiki. ---- IMPOTENT ANNOUNCEMENT!!! PLEASE READ!!! December 6, 2018 Bad news, everyone... MollyKetty's home computer is in the process of breaking down... Because of this, Chronicles of Illusion will be going on another hiatus. We don't know when we'll be returning to work on the series... But we promise to be back as soon as we possibly can. So in the meantime, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Update: December 10, 2018 MollyKetty's home computer is now working fine again. Until it breaks down completely, we'll continue our updates and announcements. ---- December 10, 2018 Two new music tracks have been added to Chronicles of Illusion! The first track is the instrumental version of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer", from the 1964 TV special of the same name. The second track is "Frosty (End Theme)". The end credits theme of the 1969 TV special, ''Frosty the Snowman''. © 2013-2019 Molly Ketty Productions / Smith Home Entertainment Original characters and concepts: © MollyKetty / James Smith Official characters and related elements: ™, ® & © Disney / DreamWorks Animation LCC. / Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. / King Features Synndicate, Inc. / Fleischer Studios, Inc. / Turner Entertainment Company, Inc. / Universal Studios Inc. / Terrytoons / CBS / Harvey Comics / Clokey Productions / Hanna-Barbera / Jay Ward Productions / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc. / Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc. / Sesame Workshop / The Muppets Studio, LLC / Twentieth Century Fox Film Co. / Viacom International Inc. / Nickelodeon / MTV / Cartoon Network / Rainbow S.r.l. / Tezuka Productions Co., Ltd. / Rumiko Takahashi / Shogakukan Inc. / Bird Studio / Shueisha Inc. / Toei Animation Co., Ltd. / Naoko Takeuchi / Kodansha Ltd. / Masashi Kishimoto / Toho Co., Ltd. / Lucasfilm Ltd., LLC / Brandywine Productions / StudioCanal Image S.A. / Orion Pictures Corporation / Touchstone Pictures / Pixar / Dr. Seuss Enterprises, L.P. / Rosemary Wells / Scholastic Corporation / Peanuts Worldwide, LLC. / Peyo / Paws, Inc. / Marvel / DC Comics / Mars, Incorporated / B&G Foods / StarKist Co. / Frito-Lay, Inc. / PepsiCo, Inc. / Energizer Holdings, Inc. / Domino's Pizza, Inc. / Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / SEGA / BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc. / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / Konami Digital Entertainment / SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. / NetherRealm Studios / Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Inc. / Interplay Entertainment Corporation / Rare Ltd. / Crystal Dynamics / Activision Publishing, Inc. / GalaxyTrail, LLC. / Hasbro Inc. / Mattel, Inc. / Akiyoshi Hongo / BANDAI Co., Ltd. / Mike and Matt Chapman / Heatter-Quigley / HIT Entertainment Ltd. / Marathon Media / Image Entertainment Corporation / Teletoon / DHX Media / GAINAX Co., Ltd. / The Coca-Cola Company / HumaNature Studios / Cinemassacre Productions, LLC.; Lilac: © Ziyo Ling; Molly Ketty and Friends characters: © MollyKetty